Dimensional metrology, the measurement of the size and shape of objects, is very important in today's manufacturing environment in which machines perform much of the fabrication and assembly of complex objects composed of many subassemblies. The shape and size of each component in a complex assembly, such as an automobile, must be held to close tolerances to ensure that the components fit together properly.
Ideally such measurements of shape and size are accomplished without physical contact in order to save time in making the measurement. Many non-contact measurement methods make use of available machine vision systems. The measurement of surface contour information is an especially difficult problem in machine vision systems since depth information is often lost or is difficult to interpret. To compensate for the loss of depth information and the difficulty in interpreting the information which is available, many machine vision systems utilize light to create moire patterns on the surface of the object in order to obtain contour information.
Interferometric methods have also been used when detailed measurements of the surface are needed. Although Interferometric systems provide surface contour information, they are sensitive to vibrations in both the object being measured and the source of illumination being used. The present invention is less sensitive to the vibration problem that has affected previous systems.